


Thunderstorms

by xXCazXx



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Polyworld - Fandom, Shipsworld
Genre: ;), Astraphobia, Fear of Thunderstorms, M/M, Miracles come in small ways and sizes, Multi, Only rated Teen cause it's Poly + gay, Panic Attack, Tord is freaking out, Trouble breathing, also, like Bobby Pins, loud noises, no joke, oof, please take care of my son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCazXx/pseuds/xXCazXx
Summary: Tom and Tord get in an argument again, albeit a petty one.Tord falls asleep and wakes up to pitch-black darkness and sounds he never likes to hear.Loud crashing and the almost rolling of large drums.A Thunderstorm.He gets comfort from the one person he didn't expect it from.





	Thunderstorms

Tord’s POV  
\---------------   
  
  
I hate this.   
I hate this so… so much.   
  
Hate what you may ask?

  
Well, I’m currently sitting in the dark, on the floor of my bedroom, against the wall trying to stop the panic arising in my gut. There is someone outside my door trying to get me to let him in but I just _can’t_ . I want to… _God do I want to,_ but I _can’t._ Something inside me won’t let me. I think it’s pride but it feels much worse than that.. much deeper. I swallow past the lump in my throat and I try my best to calm down, before another terrible light flashes through my window. It’s the only warning I can get before the loud crash in my ears, making my whole body shake, as if it shook me itself. The sound like rolling drums, yet somehow still creeping up on me, startling me and making me believe my heart stopped. The only confirmation that it hasn’t, is the fact that I’m still here.. Still here being tortured by these horrific rumbles from the sky. A shaky sob escapes me for the umpteenth time tonight.   
  
How did I end up here?   
  
Let’s start from the beginning.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Why don’t you just go back to where you came from, you Communist _Freak!_ ”

 

“Tom!!” Edd scolded, trying to stop this petty argument.

 

“You call _me_ a freak, at least I don’t get stares everywhere I go, _no-eyes!_ ” Ouch, that was bad. Really bad. I’m almost disappointed.. Who am I kidding, I’m always disappointed.   
  
“Tord!! You both! Stop!”  Edd yelled once more.   
  
“Guys please, this needs to end now.” Matt tried.   
  
“Shut up, Matt!” Tom yelled.   
  
“Don’t you yell at him!”   
  
“Make me, _Commie_ ! ”   
  
I was _this_ close to strangling Thomas right then and there.   
  
“Tom, Tord, _please_ ! ” Edd tried once more.   
  
I was about to speak before I heard something, pausing.   
“What’s that?”   
  
“You finally hear it?”   
  
“The rain?”   
  
“Rain? Oh no, I meant your annoying voice. And your accent too, _bleh_ .”   
  
“Tom, _stop it._ ”

 

I rolled my eyes at him, sighing.  
“You know what, I’ll be the bigger person here and I’ll drop this conversation.”   
  
“Look at you, getting all ‘ _professional_ ’, you really think you’re special, don’t you?”   
  
“Tom-”

 

“ _Commie_ -”   
  
“ _Thomas_ -”   
  
“ **_Both of you, stop._ ** ” Edd scolded one last time.

 

We both glared at each other before Tom walked into the kitchen.  
I heard the fridge open.   
  
“Tom please don’t get any-”   
  
The fridge slammed and he walked past me with a bottle of Smirnoff.   
  
“... _alcohol._ ” I sighed.   
  
He’s gonna go get drunk and start acting like a maniac before throwing up and passing out.

I hate it when Tom drinks.  
He’s the flirtatious and rude (somehow at the same time) kind of drunk.   
It’s  charming up to a point.   


The point usually being when he throws up on your shoes, and if you’re extra unlucky, your socks.  
  
We all heard his door slam, and I let out a shaky breath.

“I’m.. gonna go to my room.”  
  
Edd walked over, kissing my forehead.   
“Okay Love, if you need anything, let us know, okay?”   
  
I only nodded, as I walked away.

I went straight to my room, and I laid down on my bed, my head suddenly pounding.  
I tried to sleep, and somehow, by some _God-given miracle_ , I fell asleep.   
  
Unfortunately, I awoke to the room being pitch-black. I couldn’t even see my own hands.   
I never liked the dark, so of course this had me on edge.   
I carefully got out of bed, maneuvering over to my door.   
Before I could open it, however, a loud CRASH made me freeze, my entire body going stiff, before my knees buckled and I fell to the floor.   
_‘Oh no. Oh no no no- This can’t be happening, not right now. No no no no-’_   
I was panicking.   
I only then realized how hard it was raining.   
  
Everything was too loud.   
Especially the knocks on my door.   
And a groggy voice saying something.   
But it was muffled by the sound of my own pounding heartbeat in my ears.   
I couldn’t breathe.   
  
_I was gonna die._   
_In my room, in the dark, alone._   
_And all because of a_ **_Thunderstorm_ ** .   
  
The knocking persisted, but it was too faint.   
So close yet too far away.   
I could barely hear it.   
One thing, however, I heard as clear as day.   
  
“ _I’m sorry._ ”   
  
…   
_What?_   
  
I froze completely.   
The voice said it again.   
  
“ _I’m sorry, please, let me in?_ ”   
  
I contemplated the plead the best I could, before twin rolls of thunder crashed down simultaneously, causing me to choke on a sob I didn’t even know I was gonna let out.   
  
It only got worse from there.   
The knocking continued along with the pleas and I just couldn’t take it.   
Why??   
Why can’t I just open the door ???   
  
~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Aaand that pretty much brings us to now.   
  
I faintly heard someone saying me name, followed by some other words I couldn’t make out.   
I tried to breathe but it was so difficult.   
  
I hoped, hoped with all my petrified heart that some miracle would happen.   
Some miracle that would save me.   
  
That miracle happened to be a bobby pin.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

I was on the floor, sobbing against the warm chest of my ex-enemy, grown to be lover.  
He rubbed soothing circles into my back and he rubbed my head, lightly scratching at my scalp.   
  
It was so oddly soothing, I didn’t even notice myself start to calm down.   
It took about an hour, but once I did finally calm down, I realized a few things.   
  
The Thunder stopped.   
It was only drizzling now.   
Edd and Matt weren't home, probably stuck somewhere cause of the rain.   
The current had come back on.   
It wasn’t so cold anymore.   
  
I sighed, holding Tom even tighter.   
He kissed my forehead, before looking me in the eyes.   
  
“I’m sorry about what I said, I was just pissed..”   
  
“It’s okay. I-i said some s-stuff too, I-i guess…”   
  
“.... Hey Tord?”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I spent exactly 1 hour writing this, but that's only cause I paused a lot.  
> Oof.  
> I'm in a writing mood today though.
> 
> I might update my stories and such.
> 
>  
> 
> Word Count -  
> 1007


End file.
